Goodnight, Johnny
by Dancing Mouse
Summary: Slight AU. Snake thinks of another way to escape the cell. Takes place during MGS:3. Snake/Johnny.


Goodnight, Johnny

Disclaimer: Kojima owns them. I'm just playing with them.

Summary: Slight AU. Snake thinks of another way to escape the cell. Takes place during MGS:3. Snake/Johnny.

Author's Note: I just wanted to write a slight alteration of the Cell scene in MGS: 3. I hope I kept them IC.

OooooO

Snake paced restlessly around his cell, arms crossed tightly across his chest as he wore a path in the dirt floor of the cell. He was exhausted, pain and a poor sleep on the slab they called a cot finally overriding the adrenaline in his system, but he hid his discomfort like the good soldier he was. His empty eye socket throbbed in time with his footsteps, and his back ached where Ocelot jabbed the transmitter in.

Ocelot.

Snake frowned slightly, trying to keep his mind off his pain by letting his mind wander, his thoughts going to a certain Major. He had no idea why that man was so fascinated with him. Apparently, everyone else saw what he couldn't see, that the Major had it bad for him. Whether it was an honest crush or just blind hero worship, Snake was damned if he knew. All he knew is that he felt like a caged dog, caught in the middle of a hunt by a cat with a revolver, and that he had to get out, fast.

He stopped abruptly when he heard the shuffling footsteps of a guard approaching his cell. His piercing eye fixed itself on the metal bars as the guard came into view. Snake could tell by the way the corners of his eyes wrinkled that he had a friendly smile on his face as he pushed a container of food through the slot on the cell's door, like he'd done a few times before.

"Eat up!" he said, voice holding a mixture of nervousness and friendliness. Snake looked down at the container, sneering slightly as he walked over to it, not taking his eye off of the pacing guard. Picking it up, he stared at it for a minuet before pushing it back out of the slot. He'd much rather eat the rat he saw scampering around his cell that the so called food these guys gave him. It probably tasted better too.

"Huh?" The guard backed up, looking down to where the container landed. "Hey, thanks!" He exclaimed, picking up the food. Snake watched as the guard moved, his eye being drawn to something glinting on the other man's hip as he bent over. It was a key, most likely one for the cell.

Snake's mind clicked as his brain hatched a plan. If he could just get that key, he could get out of the horrible cell and back to his mission. Only thing is, how would he get close enough to get the key?

"You're not such a bad guy after all. I guess not all Americans are dogs," The guard said, approaching the cell until he was right up against the cell.

"You mean it?" Snake asked, carefully choosing his words as he walked up to him. He felt a conversation coming on, and not being one to make small talk he just nodded, dropping generic lines, making it seem like he was interested in what the guard, who he found out was named Johnny, was saying. In reality, his mind was on getting that key. If he played his cards right, he'd get it.

"Oh here." Johnny slipped him a silver cigarette container, one that inconspicuously housed knock out gas instead of cigarettes. Snake grinned internally as he took the container from Johnny. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "I took them from the guards when they weren't looking. It was the least I could do."

Snake's mind clicked again as he slipped the newly acquired item into his pocket. An idea that was a controversial, but if he did it right, it would work. He tapped Johnny through the bars, getting his attention and beckoned him closer.

"You mentioned you were lonely earlier, right?" Snake asked, setting his plan into motion. Johnny's eyes narrowed slightly, brows furrowing together.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, suspicion tainting his voice, hand tightening around his gun.

"I can help you ease some of the loneliness. If you're up to it that is." Snake inwardly winced at his words. Normally, Snake was a ladies man, loving the scent and feel of a woman. Not that he was beneath being with a man, he did it before when women were scarce and hormones ran rampant, but he didn't actively seek them out.

_"Desperate times call for desperate measures though,"_ He thought to himself as he kept his gaze at Johnny, who visibly paled beneath his balaclava at Snake's request. He backed away a few steps, eyes wide whilst stammering nervously about his wife and cheating on her.

"Not cheating, just returning a favor. You know, for getting my smokes back." He forced a grin, patting his pocket pointedly.

"But I don't even like men!" Johnny blurted out, but seemed to be slowly giving in, approaching the cell slowly.

"You never know. You just may." Snake winced internally, aware of how awkward and ill planned that sounded, but he'd say whatever he had to if that meant getting Johnny to let his guard down and give in. Apparently it was working better than he thought, because Johnny was pressed against the bars now, looking at him. His eyes held mixed emotions: fear, confusion, with a backlight of need. It has been awhile, and he did have his needs and someone who was offering to help him with them, no strings attached.

Snake reached slowly through the bars, hands gently falling upon the guard's tense shoulders, eliciting a sharp gasp. At least he didn't try to pull away, which Snake took as a good sign.

"So, you feel up to it?" Snake said quietly, keeping his voice as gentle as he could, though his face stayed blank. He tightened his grip on Johnny's shoulder's slightly, slowly rubbing his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. He kept his eye on Johnny's body language, keeping an eye out for any signs of him reacting negatively. So far, he seemed to be giving into Snake's touches, but he had to take it slow. He didn't want to spook Johnny and ruin the reason why he was even doing this.

Snake let his hands run over the guard's neck, brushing over his rapidly throbbing jugular. Pulling gently towards him, he got Johnny as close to him as the bars would allow. Snake's lips brushed against the throbbing pulse, which he found out after an experimental kiss to it. Working his fingers under the guard's balaclava, he pulled up enough so he could get to his flesh without any barriers, running his tongue over as much as he could reach.

Johnny sighed, eyes closing as he leaned heavily against the bars, supported only by Snake's strong arms wrapping around his waist. He never would've thought that a man could make him feel this way. Hell, he never would've thought he'd respond to a man, but his body was saying otherwise, making his pants tighter with every lick if Snake's tongue.

_"Guess I'm full of surprises,"_ he thought to himself, biting back a moan as one of Snake's hands worked its way under his heavy jacket and shirt, stroking the hard muscles of his torso, making his twitch and arch.

"C'mon, don't hold those back," Snake whispered hotly in his ear, giving it a coy lick as his hands worked at his belt, trying to undo the buckle one handedly. "I find them sexy." He tugged the belt open, sliding his hand into the coarse material and under the soft cotton of Johnny's underwear.

Johnny gasped at Snake's words, shifting so that Snake could move his hand more easily. As he shifted, he also brought the main reason Snake was doing this into his line of view, urging him to keep going as it glinted in the light. Snake kept his eye on his prize, as he continued distracting Johnny, running his hand across his hardened length, his other hand pinching at stiffened nipples.

_"I can't believe I'm actually doing this,"_ Johnny thought, even as he moaned and thrust into Snake's touches. He blamed it all on not having been laid since the day before he got sent out to Russia, what had to be at least a few months by now.

Snake continued his stroking, while slowly withdrawing the hand at Johnny's chest. The guard was too distracted by Snake's hand to notice it sliding slowly out of his shirt, inching towards his hip. His fingers curled over the cool metal slowly as he unhooked it from his belt, withdrawing his hand back into the cell to tuck the key safely into his own pocket.

Johnny's moans increased in volume, sweat dripping down his forehead, absorbing into his balaclava. He tossed his head to the side, eyes tightly closed. He wasn't sure how much more of this pleasurable onslaught he could take.

"C'mon, come for me," Snake mumbled into his ear, licking the earlobe slowly as his hand slid the cigarette container out of his pocket discreetly. That was all Johnny needed apparently, because he stiffened at his words, eyes flying open as he gasped and came in Snake's hand, twitching and moaning wordlessly.

"Thank you," Johnny panted, legs giving out now, only being supported by Snake's muscular arm as he pulled his hand out of his pants, wiping his hand off in the process.

"No, thank you," Snake said in his ear, grin appearing as he moved the cigarette container into place while Johnny was distracted by his afterglow. He didn't even notice the puff of acrid smoke released from the container, eyes temporarily flashing with betrayal before the drug took effect.

"Goodnight, Johnny," Snake said, grinning smugly and tucking the container back into his pocket as he took the key out, spinning it in lazy arcs as the guard slid down the bars limply. He laced his arms back through the bars, unlocking the cell. He wordlessly bent over, straightening the sleeping guard's clothes the best he could, trying to cover his tracks the best he could before dropping the key lightly next to him.

"See you around," he said to the lifeless form, stepping over him as he made his way to the exit. He had a mission to complete.


End file.
